2505
Early Events *A Koprulu Liberation Front force takes over a Terran Dominion munitions factory on New Sydney. However, Ghost Agent Nova and the Annihilators retake the facility.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. *Jake Ramsey and his team are hired by Valerian Mengsk to excavate a strange artifact on the world of Nemaka. One thing leads to another and soon things get out of hand...Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. *Nova begins a series of missions that lead to her uncovering information about the nature of Project Shadow Blade...and the revelations it presents.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. *Khastiana completes her training to become a zealot.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. *Former anti-Dominion activist Jin-ho Lim completes his training to become a marine for the Terran Dominion. *The Dominion Marine Corps battles against the zerg on Artika. The protoss in turn enter the fray. The battle is also the first action for Khastiana and Lim. In the end, the Protoss claim victory albeit with heavy cost. Khastiana becomes an Immortal while Lim is killed in action by Zerg. *Sandin Forst, Rieff and Garth embark on a heist to retrieve ardeon crystals from the ruins of the Jacobs Installation. It ends badly, with Reiff and Garth being killed and Forst becoming infestedKnaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48-93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. *The zerg attack Maltair IV. Only Senator Phash and his son survive.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 94-139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. *Captain Jon Dyre and Wes Carter engage in a mechanized duel on Ursa.Furman, Simon and Jesse Elliott. "Heavy Armor, part 1." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. x–x. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. In the end, Carter prevails.Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. *PAX is overrun by an experimental form of creep. It is discovered by a Dominion Armada force.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. Later Events *A Kel-Morian Combine team is ambushed on a Fringe World by a ghost serving the Church of Besainted Pelagius. The team is wiped out, with some members indoctrinated.Gillen, Kieron (w), Hector Sevilla (art). "A Ghost Story." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 122-169. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. *Numerous vehicles in service of the Dominion Armed Forces are withdrawn from service, including the Goliath, Arclite Siege Tank, Vulture, Wraith and Valkyrie. However, Raynor's Raiders and some other factions still have access to them.2008-17-10, Q&A: The Starcraft II Brain Trust. Giant Bomb News. Accessed on 2008-20-10 *Dr. Burgess experiments on the protoss high templar Muadun.Donovan, Hope and Troy Lewter, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. *A lounge singer on a backwater planet brokers peace between Dominion and Kel-Morian forces stationed there. At least until the zerg arrive. *A protoss teacher embraces the powers of "the dark." *Colin Phash is hunted by the Dominion for conscription into the Ghost Program. *The War Pigs are reunited for one final mission–the assassination of Jim Raynor.StarCraft #1. WildStorm. Accessed on 2009-02-18 *Tychus Findlay makes a successful escape attempt from New Folsom Prison. He contacts Jim Raynor on Mar Sara, the pair engaging in a business partnership in retrieving alien artifacts for the Möbius Foundation. One such artifact is recovered from the Dominion at White Rock.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 2). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. *Satellite 1 reports unusual activity in the Char System. The Dominion Armada is put on alert.2008-14-10, BlizzCon 2008: Bar Scene Part 2 (Cam) HD. Gametrailers. Accessed on 2008-11-07 *''Guitar Hero XVI: Galaxy'' ships. *Valerian Mengsk opens a veterans' hospital. *In response to the raid on White Rock, the Dominion declares martial law on Mar Sara, claiming that the retrieval of the artifact was a raid led by insurgents to claim bio-weapons. Kate Lockwell reports on the incident. *The zerg invade Mar Sara, landing at White Rock and moving towards Riksville. The Raiders hold out long enough for extraction by the Hyperion. *Simultaneously, the Queen of Blades led a zerg attack on several Terran Dominion worlds, restarting the war. Arcturus Mengsk withdraws his forces to protect the Core Worlds, leaving the Fringe Worlds to fend for themselves.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. *Agria comes under attack by the zerg, resistance being non-existant due to the departure of Dominion forces. Ariel Hanson sends out a distress call.2008-10-14. BlizzCon 2008: Bridge Scene Part 2 (Cam) HD. Gametrailers. Accessed 2008-11-6. *Having escaped Mar Sara, Matt Horner briefs Raynor on the zerg's actions. The Hyperion picks up the distress call from Agria, though Tychus presents him with another opportunity to retrieve an artifact, this time from the world of Monlyth. References Category: Timeline